


Place holder

by Mask_lsHere



Series: The Oni's Broken Mask [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask_lsHere/pseuds/Mask_lsHere
Summary: A place holder for all my series.
Series: The Oni's Broken Mask [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976224





	Place holder

This is just a place holder for all my series and will be removed when the series get there own work.


End file.
